


If it kills me (I am gonna make it through this year)

by Petesnudes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hope you enjoy!!, Josh is nb and pan and it's a good time, M/M, Song fic, Tyler is gay af (like usual), cause why not, it'll make sense when you read it, mark is there too, mentions of homphobia, there's kinda smut, this year by the mountain goats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petesnudes/pseuds/Petesnudes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am gonna make it through this year<br/>if it kills me.<br/>if it kills me</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it kills me (I am gonna make it through this year)

**Author's Note:**

> song FIC I write up quickly so it's probably bad but enjoy

_**I broke free on a Saturday morning** _

_**I put the pedal to the floor** _

_**Headed north on Mills Avenue** _

_**And listened to the engine roar** _

"we will have no fags in this house. get out now, tyler. you're a fucking shame. get out and stay out. you're no longer our son."

 

_**My broken house behind me and good things ahead** _

_**A girl named Cathy wants a little of my time** _

_**Six cylinders underneath the hood crashing and kicking** _

_**Ahh, listen to the engine whine** _

"hey. i'm new here. uh. can you tell me a place that I can stay? anywhere. please."

"yo uh. there's a few apartments for rent near my building. i'll show you. i'm josh."

"tyler and thank you so much, josh."

 

 

_**I am going to make it through this year If it kills me** _

_**I am going to make it through this year If it kills me** _

"okay all set up. rents due on the 6th of every month. enjoy the place, kid."

 

_**I played video games in a drunken haze** _

_**I was 17 years young Hurt my knuckles punching the machines** _

_**The taste of scotch rich on my tongue** _

"17? Man that's crazy. your parents are such assholes."

"tell me about it. i'll be 18 next month anyway. Not like they'd care. They just can't have a 'fag' for a son I guess. it's whatever."

"i'm sorry. but you'd love my folks. my moms super supportive of stuff like that. I mean, I am her child."

"oh you're gay?"

"pan and non-binary. but close enough."

 

_**And then Cathy showed up and we hung out** _

_**Trading swigs from a bottle, all bitter and clean** _

_**Locking eyes, holding hands** _

_**Twin high maintenance machines** _

"Oh fuck, Tyler don't stop.

"You're so beautiful Josh."

"Tyler, please. oh my god."

 

_**I am going to make it through this year If it kills me** _

_**I am going to make it through this year If it kills me** _

"you're hired tyler. we'll be happy to see you monday morning."

"thank you. thank you so much. you won't regret this"

 

_**I drove home in the California dusk** _

_**I could feel the alcohol inside of me hum** _

_**Pictured the look on my stepfather's face** _

_**Ready for the bad things to come** _

_**I down-shifted as I pulled into the driveway** _

_**The motor screaming out, stuck in second gear** _

"hey, mark, it's me. t-tyler. uh i know you probably hate me or something. but uh. just wanted you to know i'm not dead."

"tyler, oh my god. you're okay. god i fucking missed you. i'm so sorry. where are you?"

"new york."

"tyler? new york? are you fucking insane?"

"yeah a little."

"fuck, tyler. what are you even doing there?"

"working. and- and i might of- i think i met someone, mark. they're amazing. they're so amazing.

 

_**The scene ends badly, as you might imagine** _

**_In a cavalcade of anger and fear_ **

**_There will be feasting and dancing in Jerusalem next year_ **

"are we dating, Josh?"

"dunno. Are we?"

"maybe."

"maybe yes. maybe no. maybe both."

"i'm in love with you, josh."

 

 

_**I am going to make it through this year** _

_**If it kills me** _

 

"i'm in love with you too, tyler."

 

_**I am going to make it through this year** _

_**If it kills me** _

**Author's Note:**

> was it good? bad? eh?  
> criticism is helpful  
> hope you enjoyed it


End file.
